


Tumblr Drabbles

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles reposted from vilechill on tumblr, mostly from a superpower au</p><p>New chapters:<br/>12. asanoya - "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh."<br/>13. iwaoisuga - "This isn’t exactly what I had in mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo-centric superpower AU

**Author's Note:**

> first three of these are all based off [this superpower au](http://kiseshintarou.tumblr.com/post/95445071467/if-the-haikyuu-people-had-superpowers-what-do-you) which is basically completely great and i'll be putting summaries of each of these in the notes
> 
>  **Characters** : Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Pairings** : None
> 
>  **Summary** : kuroo has a bad day and would really like school to end already.

Rainy days kill fun. They bash it over the head until it keels over all 'nope, given up, no more entertainment until the sun comes out, better luck next time'. Rain means crowds clustered together and thinking about dreary personal things. Which, since Kuroo is trapped inside along with all of the rest of them, sucks major ass.

He caught a seat right at the back of the assembly and skulks down in it eyes shut forcing everything _out_. Out and _down_. A wave of nausea washes over him. He should know better than to try and close that part of his mind by now but every time he hopes that this time it might work. This time he might be able to keep all of those personal thoughts and impersonal thoughts and _noisy_ thoughts out. He sighs and switches to meditation techniques. They work better than forcing it out. If he had something to distract himself with that would help too but it's a shit day trapped in a room with so many people and there is nothing to fill his head with apart from other people's thoughts. And he doesn't want that.

A girl two seats up and one across remembers a burger she ate last month with her best friend, Kuroo's stomach rumbles - he forgot to grab breakfast before rushing out into the rain - the boy next to the girl thinks about the time he tripped last week and the girl caught him from across the hall, blushed furiously and escaped before he could thank her. Kuroo snorts, the guy should just get over it and say thanks, what kind of wuss can't find strength to be polite.

Why don't they all just shut up?

He breathes, his brow crinkled, starts counting. _Focuses_ on counting. One, two... makes it to twelve, thirteen - a boy drops into the seat next to him and he gets a vivid impression of his morning shower session.

_Fuck_ this.

He scrapes his chair back by inches as he stands. Massages his temple in the generally accepted "my powers suck and I'd rather not wipe some poor shit's memories because I'm in a bad mood" gesture and gets the hell out of that hall. These assemblies never have anything worth while anyway.

Outside he can think again. Such a relief. A damp relief, but still a relief. Just distance from that many people helps organise his own thoughts and once the assembly starts even the remaining memories are just traces as distinguishable as traffic noise.

One disturbance though.

"Oi, Kenma, your dye will fade faster if you stay out here," Kuroo says without turning to face him.

"I don't think it works like that."

Kuroo chuckles. "How about you show your face in assembly and see if they teach you something about the world, huh?"

"They don't teach us how to dye hair," Kenma says, walking beside Kuroo now, shoulders hunched, hands buried deep in his pockets - an exasperated teacher with huge eyebrows took Kenma's game that would otherwise be in his hands away when he caught Kenma watching the screen and pressing the buttons with his mind under the table when he should have been moving his pen across paper with his hands and learning something. He can get it from the teacher's office along with a lecture at the end of the day.

"You need to pay attention in class," Kuroo says, blunt as ever.

Kenma shrugs, which barely makes a difference when he keeps his posture how he does, Kuroo knows the motion though. "Okay."

"No playing games."

"Okay."

Kuroo shoots him a look, gives up when Kenma turns his eyes to the ground.

The best thing about Kenma is he doesn't care what Kuroo sees of his memories. And his memories are so tidy. They're laid out like a library, perfectly indexed and contained within each volume that Kenma pulls down as needed. Most people it's like the discount bin in a second hand store.

The rain seeps through Kuroo's uniform, he can feel himself getting a shitty cold already but Tsukki is coming down for the weekend so Kuroo can whine and sneeze on him until he gets rid of it.

Kuroo glances at Kenma. The rain just slides on by him like he's got a cone shoved around his head. "When did you pick that up?"

Kenma shrugs and Kuroo thinks he's not going to answer for a moment but he eventually replies: "the rain isn't nice." Which, actually, isn't an answer to the question. But Kenma knows that Kuroo gets the brain to brain express delivery of him trying creating a mental umbrella with his telekinesis during the rainstorm last month and fighting to keep his gameboy undamaged and playable as he trudged home. Idiot could have been hit with lightning or a thousand other dangers that come with storms but that's so Kenma.

"Tch, you could keep me dry, too," Kuroo grumbles.

"Oh..." Kenma says. His brows crease together and the cone extends over the both of them. Blessed dry. The edge of the barrier that's just visible where the drops stop and trickle down wobbles and within moments it's back on only Kenma who fiddles with the edge of his uniform. "... too much effort."

"You could move an entire mountain-" an overstatement but not by much, "- and you let your best friend drown, I should sell you for a profit."

Kenma glances up towards the sky. "I could move the clouds, I think."

Oh _hell_ no. "Try it and I'll double practice." Kuroo doesn't doubt that he could. Probably easier to do that great sweeping feat than pick out the drops like he is to keep his hair dry. What he does doubt is that Kenma would be able to control the wind stirred up from moving clouds, and making sure the rain patterns of the surrounding area aren't altered permanently and it would be so like Kenma to take that route at his request because it felt like the simplest path at the time.

"But you would be dry," he says and Kuroo is seventy percent sure he's taking the piss.

"Quiet."

They step under a tree at the edge of the school grounds where Kenma pulls out his phone and starts tapping away at it. Kuroo watches over his shoulder but the screen moves too much with the button presses for him to follow the game for long. He grits his teeth and settles down on the damp roots. His pants won't thank him later.

Lately, Kuroo's only concentrated on Nekoma's volleyball. The competition draws closer and their team isn't ready. His expectations are higher than they'll ever reach but, if they don't aim for that, they can't discover they can scrabble tooth and nail to reach. But channelling all his energy into one thing, well, there's a reason he was shut in a quiet room with only his teacher for hours growing up. If he doesn't maintain the foundations of his control and it erodes he could destroy a life, or considerably more than one, just by something startling him and pulling at the foundations of the minds around him.

So meditation it is.

When Kuroo slips out of his meditation, Kenma's head rests against his shoulder while Kenma snores with quiet breaths, his back is irrevocably dented with bark, the sky has cleared and his teacher is standing with her feet planted as wide as her shoulders in front of him and electricity crackling through her hair.

Kuroo offers her a grin and gets a thoroughly creepy one right back. He increases the size of his, and hers grows in turn. Fuck.

"You know-"

"Next time," she cuts him off, "go to the nurse." Images of him not showing up and the search that went all over the school when the last anyone saw of him was him clutching his head and looking like puking was on his to do list, flash through his mind. She puts on a good front for someone so worried,

Kuroo drops his grin and nods.

She frowns at the two of them, checks her watch, "it's ten minutes till lunch so you might as well stay. Don't let it happen again."

Kenma lifts his head and looks at her back while she walks away. "I don't think she likes you much."

"She loves me, just hasn't realised it yet."

"Your grades will fall if you don't go to class," Kenma says as he pulls out his phone again.

"So will yours," Kuroo says and pulls Kenma's head down to rest against him again.

Kenma shrugs and his phone plays a jingle to say he just won the level.


	2. Yachi + Hinata, superpower au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [this superpower au](http://kiseshintarou.tumblr.com/post/95445071467/if-the-haikyuu-people-had-superpowers-what-do-you) again! this time it's yachi and hinata with a side of kagehina
> 
>  **Characters** : Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Pairings** : Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
> 
>  **Summary** : hinata and yachi go for ice cream

Three weeks performing her duty as assistant manager for Karasuno’s volleyball team and Yachi _thinks_ she has a handle on it. Perhaps. All the members are boisterous but she’s stopped slowly rising into the air when Tanaya-senpai, Sawamura-senpai or Azumane-senpai talk to her which is a relief for her and for them.

She and Kiyoko stand on the edge of the court, watch the boys practice serves and receives. They don’t technically need to come to morning practice but watching the gradual progression of all their skills gives her second hand pleasure and she thinks Kiyoko wants to be here as well.

A ball flies up, over the railings around the gym, Nishinoya-san swears and is shouted down by Sawamura-senpai before Coach Ukai can reproach him for his language. Yachi smiles into her hand, the team really is close.

She can just see the edge of the ball where it’s landed up top. “Should I go and get that?” she asks Kiyoko as she points up to the volleyball.

Kiyoko follows her finger and nods. “If you don’t mind, I think they would appreciate it,” she says. Another ball takes a path set for landing up over the railings but Kiyoko raises her hand and stops it in its tracks with a circle of blue light that vanishes as soon as the ball drops earning a whoop from Tanaka who caught her doing it. Yachi sets off for the stairs to the top deck while Kiyoko shakes her head to dislodge her embarrassment at Tanaka who is now re-enacting her display of power.

So many amazing people in this team.

Yachi skips up the stairs with a bounce, her power isn’t flashy or going to change the world but it makes climbing stairs effortless. She ducks and picks up the ball. The team down below hasn’t slowed their practice an inch though Hinata bounces up and down by Kiyoko, from the way she trails her finger and leaves behind the kanji for his name Yachi guesses he wanted to see more of her powers. She lobs the ball back down, Hinata spots it and zooms under it and catches it in a receive. Yachi claps furiously above her head. Hinata takes a bow and then he’s back in line for the next serve.

——

Yachi’s path home stays the same every day, she jumps up on top of the edge of a fence that runs around the properties on the side of this street but nearly falls when Hinata appears, looking up at her. She pulls the back of her skirt to her legs. “Hi-hinata-kun!” He flushes and jumps back.

"Sorry, Yachi-chan! I was just wondering…" he trails off and she realises one of her feet is off the edge of the fence. She concentrates to keep it suspended in the air while she draws her heel back onto the fence with her other foot. "That was so cool!"

"Thanks, um, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, right! Would you like to come get ice cream with me?" Now he’s moved back and can’t see up her skirt, Yachi stands up again. "I asked Kageyama but he went all grumpy and _blurg_ and said that he has enough chilly food as it is without eating something that’s already frozen which is super dumb because food that is meant to be cold must be better cold than food that’s not so maybe he just needs to try some more of it, right?”

"Um, right."

"So, you want to, don’t you?"

Wait, what? Oh right! Getting ice cream, “oh, yes! Definitely. I’ll just…” She looks around, no easy way to jump down around here, usually she keeps going until the gate at the end of the street but, that’s not until, well, the end of the street.

She chews on the edge of her lip, Hinata is still staring and it’s starting to get a little awkward, she focuses and steps off, wobbles gently to the ground, sighs in relief.

Hinata’s eyes shine bright and Yachi tucks her hair behind her ear. “That was really cool, I didn’t know you could do that!”

She links her hands behind her and nods. “It’s my power.” Oh, rats, inches off the ground again, she forces herself down, staggers but only a little. Hinata looks back up to her face.

"That’s amazing! I can only go whoosh or pchoo a bit but you’re like flwaa. You could be an astronaut," he says, "or a glider? You could fly planes!" She’s not sure how floating means she’d could do any of those things but his grin and chatter makes her smile as they walk.

They chatter away until they reach the ice cream store. A line of people curls around and out the door, almost entirely filled with older teenage boys and smaller giggling girls. This isn’t a date is it? Hinata asked Kageyama first and they’re complicated together but… Yachi jerks back to reality when Hinata grabs her hand and tows her towards the end of the line before another couple step in front of them. Hinata glares and she blushes when the people behind them murmur about “pushy grade school kids”. She feels a tug on her hair where it’s tied up to the side followed by laughter behind her. She squeezes her hand tight around Hinata’s, he shoots her a look with furrowed brows, glances at her feet creeping up off the ground again. She straightens her knees and breathes. Keeps it under wraps.

Hinata twists and opens his mouth but Yachi pulls his hand to the front and cuts in - “Wh-what flavour do you want to get? I was thinking about just vanilla or maybe chocolate? Since those are generally good but there are other flavours that I haven’t had anywhere before. I heard they have cinnamon here, do you think that’s good?”

He shoots the crowd behind them one last glare, which makes her swallow and at least one of them as well, Hinata’s intensity is chilling. “It probably is. I don’t know, chocolate?” He swings her hand back and forth as they move forward in the line, perhaps he’s forgotten he’s still holding on? “Maybe they have watermelon, or peppermint, or coconut.”

"You like lots of things, don’t you?" Yachi says with a smile.

He shrugs, laughs. “I suppose.”

——

They end up buying a cone each of vanilla and chocolate with a handful of change from Hinata’s bottomless pockets, the more interesting flavours sold out forever ago and the ones left were dubious at best. Peanut butter and jam - not appetising.

Hinata regales her with tales of the team in between licking drips of ice cream off his hand while Yachi walks beside him, making comments as necessary to keep him rolling and prove she’s engaged, which she is. He tells stories really well.

They reach the bottom of their cones and Hinata’s cleans the ice cream off his hands with the help of both their napkins.

"I’m sorry Kageyama-kun didn’t want come. He would have had a lot of fun if he did," Yachi says and rocks on her heels - which… are not on the ground. _Shoot_.

"He never wants to do anything with me, he’s such an ass." He’s fidgeting with the strap of his bag and she can finally see why it’s worn and frayed in several places. His agility means that his fingers can move and worry the material much faster than anyone else. Kind of endearing. "I guess, we’re not really friends outside of volleyball but then we spend so much time together and he does something stupid like laugh at my jokes - or like, Kageyama laugh which isn’t a laugh but totally is for him, you know? - but won’t get stupid ice cream. It’s like I don’t even exist when I’m not carrying a ball."

"You really like him, don’t you?" Yachi asks trying to get both feet back on the ground.

Hinata sighs. “He’s the worst.”

She bites her lip. “Really really like him?”

His head jerks up and then back down so he’s focused on the ground and she can see his fingers meeting through a new hole in his bag’s strap.

She rubs her shoe on the back of her ankle, sets both her feet down again. “You should tell him. He likes you more than anyone.” Probably, she hasn’t known him that long.

He breathes out in a rush. “He acts like he doesn’t ever want to do anything. But then when I _do_ get him out to do things he has a really good time! I don’t know what his problem is, it’s like he wants to be unhappy.”

"Or maybe he just doesn’t know what being happy is like so he’s scared. Try again, maybe without the ice cream?"

"Yeah, okay. Alright." He’s still sagging like a balloon with the air let out of it. "Do you want to get ice cream again sometime?" He perks up, at least a little, at the thought. "We can come earlier, get the good stuff!"

She nods, “I’d really like that.”

Spending time with the team is nice. She’s making friends with all kinds of people now.


	3. Kageyama-Centric superpower au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama-centric superpower au again based on [this superpower au](http://kiseshintarou.tumblr.com/post/95445071467/if-the-haikyuu-people-had-superpowers-what-do-you) with a dose of Hinata.
> 
> Characters: Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: None
> 
> Summary: kageyama lives a hard, hard life

Kageyama glares at the vending machine. At the light lit up red under his usual milk. Out of stock. Hmph. He presses the button anyway and the machine gives a  _beeeeeep_ but no luck spitting out his milk. Ugh. He presses the next one along, and snatches up the juice and his change. Leaps back. 

"Hey, Kageyama! Where the hell were you??? We were supposed to go study with Yachi and now she's all sad and thinks you hate her, what if we fail the test, idiot!" 

Kageyama doesn't look at Hinata, turns and pushes by. Did he really miss a study session with Yachi?

Hinata manifests in front of him. "Oi! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, do you think we can pass this thing without her? You need to pretend you can act nice and stuff! I don't care if you're all-" he pushes his hair down as he jogs backwards and Kageyama is sorely tempted to make a block of ice for him to slip on "- I can pass on my own," he gives up the impression, "I know your test scores, without her we're screwed." He's right, but Kageyama turns his head away again, switches paths to along the side of the classroom building. "Kageyama! I'm talking to you!" Hinata shouts and grabs onto his hand and braces himself against the ground in an attempt to stop him.

It doesn't work.

Hinata's feet skid and slip along the trail of ice that Kageyama leaves with each step, he whips around and there's a snapshot moment of Hinata, mouth wide, about to start yelling again, Kageyama set to retaliate and frost covering his hair and chilling his clothes before the world remembers "oh hey, ice has fuck all friction, don't it?" and they both crash into the ground.

His elbow meets Hinata's stomach, Hinata's knee meets his crotch and his face drains of all colour as he rolls off. "Fuck!" says Hinata through chattering teeth. "What the hell was that for?"

Despite remaining silent before now, Kageyama attempts to voice his opinion. "You idiot," he says tight and high pitched as his voice can get. Hinata's knees are  _pointy_. 

"Bigger idiot!"

Kageyama turns over again and forces his knees under him so he's on all fours. "Biggest idiot," Kageyama mutters to the icy ground. Because it is. He groans, shit, he doesn't  _think_ anything is particularly damaged but something in his hip aches as well as his tender parts.

"Who's the idiot who can't even keep his power in check, huh? That's the biggest idiot!" Kageyama shoots Hinata a glare right through him. Hinata rolls his eyes. "Do you really think that look works any more. You're so not scary, you've got snow in your hair!" Kageyama intensifies his glare and Hinata yelps.  _Hah_.

"You don't control your power either," he says and offers Hinata a hand up once he's on his feet, keeping them stable in the patch of ice with blocks fused to the ground.

"Yeah, because mine is  _cool_." Kageyama blinks, opens his mouth, Hinata rolls his eyes and continues before he can say anything. "I mean mine is awesome! It doesn't let me fall on my ass if I get grouchy."

Kageyama releases his feet from the ice on the ground, "it just slams into walls."

Hinata snorts and Kageyama starts walking again, Hinata still clings to his hand, this time he's braced so that Kageyama pulls him along the ice path intentionally. "Yeah because I'm going fast enough that it's awesome, and I don't slam into them  _hard_ it's not even slightly the same!"

 _Tch_. Kageyama swings his hand forward and sends Hinata skidding over the ice in front of him, he hops once the ice finishes until his momentum runs out. "Hey, do you think you could make like, an ice slide so we could just go  _pchooooo_ all the way home? Or like maybe even a sled, that would be so great."

"Like I'd do that for you!" Kageyama snaps out. He probably could, but remembering to melt it behind him so that he doesn't land in a world of trouble is the real problem. He's fallen into that trap before. 

Hinata sags. "Fine, no-fun-idiot-yama."

That makes no sense. Hinata pulls his face into a frown. Kageyama sighs. "Do you have gloves?" he asks.

"What?"

" _Gloves_?" he repeats without looking at Hinata, focusing instead on his hands which he holds apart in front of him.

Hinata fumbles in his bag, muttering about  _how was he supposed to know what the hell Kageyama was talking about when he makes_ no  _sense ever_.

By the time Hinata pulls his gloves on and closes the button at the wrist, Kageyama has woven a ice ball, hollow so it doesn't weigh too much, of course it would shatter and not bounce, but he's forced the pattern on the outside to resemble that of a volleyball with ridges and curves following the paths that their practice balls make. Hinata gapes.

"Dude, what the hell! Did you just make that now?"

"Where else would it come from?" Kageyama asks, a touch smug, and lobs it overhead to Hinata.

Hinata backs up till he stands underneath the ball locks himself into the receive position - realises at the last moment how bad an idea that is and releases his hands to catch it gently with both of them. 

The two of them pass the ball back and forth, Kageyama reinforcing it when it starts getting thin or showing a crack, until they reach the classroom door. Hinata freezes.

"Yachi!"

Kageyama stands stock still to match Hinata.

Shit.

They both scrabble and sprint down the corridor to clamber into her classroom, bend in half, eyes squeezed shut, stammer out apologies while Yachi squeaks out her own, unneeded apology.


	4. Sugawara/Daichi - friend talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an anon requested more polyamourous!suga and who was i to say no?
> 
> Characters: Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, mentions of Sugawara Koushi/others
> 
> Summary: suga and daichi enjoy the sunshine

Daichi walks with his hands shoved into his pockets but his shoulders down and loose to enjoy the sunshine. It shines bright and fantastic and Sugawara finds himself smiling with no cause. Or a little cause, a nice day and good company go a long way to lift his mood.

Daichi punctures the silence that had gently fallen over the two of them by clearing his throat, making his Adam’s apple bob. Sugawara’s expression turns amused. “I was thinking,” he says, skirting around the point, “that I,” he pauses again and a tinge of blush rises under his tan. How precious, “love you,” he finally finishes.

Huh. Not what Sugawara expected.

Sugawara goes to voice his reply but Daichi retrieves his hand from his pocket and holds it up to stop him. Sugawara lets out a breath of laughter, if Daichi insists. “I’ve thought about telling you for a long time but I know there’s something between you and Asahi, and you and Nishinoya and possibly Kageyama?” He shakes his head - Sugawara doesn’t blame him, Kageyama is a hard one to get a read on where things other than volleyball are concerned. Sugawara watches the flashes of emotion cross Daichi’s face as he continues. “So I don’t know why you’d want another person, and especially not me but,” Sugawara’s eyebrows steadily climb, Daichi is looking out into the distance and Sugawara is fairly certain the hand that remains in his pocket is balled into a fist or has its fingers crossed, what drama over a simple confession, “I thought that I would try.”

Daichi comes to a stop and finally looks at Sugawara, he’s puffed up his chest and is attempting to evoke determination with every fibre of his being. He looks a touch constipated. “Hmmmm,” Sugawara says as he schools his expression into one of contemplation, though the corners of his mouth still tilt upwards - he can’t help it, Daichi is too comic when he aims to be serious. “I don’t know, my schedule is awfully busy. What with dates, volleyball practice and studying for exams. If you love me and wanted to make out, it would cut into the amount of hanging out time we have and I don’t know if I’m ready to sacrifice that.”

"I see," Daichi breaks his gaze away and drags it along the pavement instead. Then stops. "Wait," he frowns, "are you joking?"

Sugawara reaches to lace his fingers around Daichi’s wrist, effectively trapping it. “Obviously, Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, i hadn't realised how short this last one was, whoops, this won't be the last poly!suga fic i write though!
> 
> these are all i've done on tumblr so far, if there's something you'd like to see please [hit me up](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask) or if you're just wanting to talk about haikyuu nerds then i'm totally keen for that as well!


	5. Ennoshita-centric, superpowers au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off [this superpower au](http://kiseshintarou.tumblr.com/post/95445071467/if-the-haikyuu-people-had-superpowers-what-do-you) au again
> 
>  **Characters** : Ennoshita Chikara  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Pairings** : None
> 
>  **Summary** : ennoshita fucks up and it chills him to his bones

Two weeks after his ninth birthday, Ennoshita steps out of his house. The sun is out and pelting down on the street but his mom bundled him up into a coat two sizes too big anyway. School starts again today. His stomach churns like its lining is dissolving. He takes a breath, steps onto the street. 

School looms in front of him.

"What..." he whispers and staggers left, gropes for something to support him. His hand slaps onto the pavement and he draws in deep breaths to steady himself. It's okay. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay.  _Okay_.

Some of the other students walking in hesitate when they see him. He pulls his head up, offers a smile and picks himself off the ground.  _It's okay_. Just a wormhole.  _It's okay_. He needs to be here anyway. It was small this time. So it's okay.

He scrambles into the building, out the back and around to the sinks. He braces himself over them while his stomach ejects his breakfast. 

Welcome back to school.

\----

Ennoshita steps onto the court, it seems to gape in front of him, he squeezes his eyes shut before _seems_  stops just _seeming_. Opens them again. Nothing amiss. Other first years chat beside him and he jumps when one - stocky and grinning - asks him if he's played before. 

He nods, "in middle school." Shoots him a tiny smile, "we didn't do very well."

His new teammate grins, "you're going to here, with me on the team. You're looking at the best libero in our year."

His enthusiasm catches and Ennoshita finds himself smiling a bit wider as their new coach stands up to begin practice. This time his team will go far. They'll do great.

\----

Ennoshita's room barely fits three large volleyball players and two small ones. Really, he'd go so far as to say that they  _don't_ fit. He grips the edge of his table.

The thing is, he could fix the lack of space. Simple as breathing. Stretch it to twice the current dimensions and have some elbow room. Trick is doing that without letting any of the five incredibly observant people in the room see.

So he doesn't. Not worth the risk. He lets them sit, lets Nishinoya swing his hand right into his face when he  _finally_  finishes a problem. Laughs along with the others when Hinata notices that Kageyama is sleeping with his eyes open and takes the opportunity to draw on his face.

\----

Third year -  _captain year_ \- Karasuno's new first years won't last. Can't last. Because if they stay Ennoshita's teeth are going to grind themselves into dust in an effort not to split their atoms. He smiles, full of chill, feet planted a shoulder width apart, hands linked behind him. The five of them stand lined up in front of him, sulky and awkward. 

His face twitches as Hinata and Tanaka coo from the sideline. Thank god Nishinoya is late or they'd be a damn flock. 

"You don't show up on time, you don't get to be on the team."

One of them opens their mouth - the tall one who will probably end up a regular even though his attitude sucks more than a black hole - "Where is Nishinoya-senpai?" he asks.

"Busy," he replies, curtly. Which had better be true if Nishinoya doesn't want to walk on the ceiling for the rest of practice. "This is your last warning."

"What if we show up anyway?" loudmouth asks.

Up until two am working out new plays, trying to figure out the best training regime, his tolerance couldn't be lower. He can hear shuffling to his side - Tanaka trying to move more silently than his temperament allows. "Then I think we'll have a problem," he says and snaps his teeth shut.

Loudmouth laughs. "Right, you're so intimidating you're just going to smile us into line. I'm out," he says and starts to walk towards the exit. Ennoshita twists space. The other first years gasp and the shortest of them looks like he's fighting down bile. Tanaka claps his hand down onto his shoulder. He untwists the floor in an instant, catches loudmouth's gaze for a moment, lets what just happened sink in, before he turns and rallies the team into starting stretches.

After practice Tanaka jogs after him, trying out different faces, Nishinoya trails behind in the rear. He shouldn't need backup.

"Hey, Ennoshita-san! Wait up, man." This conversation shouldn't have to happen. He faces Tanaka, shrugs his bag higher onto his shoulder. Tanaka swallows, he's scared. Ennoshita's stomach churns. "Look, I get that first year's a dirtbag but you can't just..." Tanaka trails off, Nishinoya picks up.

"Look, it wasn't just him that felt that, it's hard but-"

"I know," Ennoshita interjects. "I know." He raises his hands, offers his gentlest smile, he sees them inhale sharply anyway. "I lost my temper, won't let it happen again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's something you'd like to see please [hit me up](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask) or if you're just wanting to talk about haikyuu nerds then i'm totally keen for that as well!


	6. Kageyama/Hinata - injury, superpower au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superpower au as per [here](http://kiseshintarou.tumblr.com/post/95445071467/if-the-haikyuu-people-had-superpowers-what-do-you). "Could you do a Kagehina chapter in your superhero AU where one of the. Hurts the other on accident and has to help the other Home?" as requested by anon.

A stray branch presses into Kageyama's back, hard enough to leave a bruise for a week and he can feel the tree dropping in temperature as a thin film of frost spreads from the deepest point.

He shoves Hinata off.

"What the hell's wrong  _this_ time?" Hinata snaps.

Kageyama averts his gaze, studying the blades of grass under their feet. "You used too much tongue, do you want it to fall off, idiot?" he replies as Hinata rubs his hand over his lips to get some feeling back into them and return their colour to human.

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine!" he says and shoves his tongue out, pink, moist, not frozen. Good. "You can't keep worrying so much about me. I want to make out with my boyfriend, so what if I get chilly? It's my tongue I'll know if it's about to fall off!"

Kageyama turns his scowl back on Hinata who holds his gaze with his own glare. "So, who do you think gets in trouble if you catch frostbite?"

"The guy who shoved his tongue down your throat!"

"It's me, idiot," he says and Hinata throws his hands into the air.

"Of course! Always about the great and powerful Kageyama, here look," he sweeps down into a deep bow, arms spread wide and his nose close enough to the ground that grass is in danger of going up it. "All hail the wondrous ice lord."

Kageyama stamps his foot - an icicle shoots up from the ground into Hinata's forehead and he sprawls backwards. Kageyama stalks forward to lean over him but Hinata jumps to his feet before he gets there - damn agility.

"Wow, nice going proving me wrong, asshole," he mutters before he presses himself up against Kageyama, mouth over his. Kageyama resists. He stands stock still and calls ice up to keep his feet steady because he knows the next stage of Hinata's plan involves treating him like a tree and clambering on him. Hinata's mouth works over Kageyama's but his lips remain resolutely shut. And there's the legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Kageyama glares at Hinata's ear, breathes out a short huff of ice to coat Hinata's mouth and Hinata springs down. "You're a shitty boyfriend."

" _You're_ the shitty boyfriend," Kageyama says and assesses Hinata - small trickle of blood running from where his icicle hit, blue lips, breath puffing out in clouds, cheeks and extremities their usual colour. He releases his shoes from their ice casing, jabs at Hinata with his finger. "There isn't even any point in kissing. Lips are stupid."

"Maybe if you just tried kissing me _properly_. Or do you want me to go straight to giving you a blowjob?" Hinaya says. An image of the entirety of Hinata's throat turning the texture of frozen chicken around his dick with his saliva turned ice gluing them together flashes through Kageyama's mind and he recoils. Hinata frowns, "wait, you're actually worried, aren't you?"

Kageyama opens his mouth to snap back but he sees Hinata's face and hesitates. He can be better at this. He likes this relationship. "I don't want a boyfriend-cicle," he says, a touch indistinctly. But he said it.

Hinata stands and gapes. "You won't turn me into a boyfriend-cicle!" he says once he manages to place some words in his mouth.

"We're going home."

"The hell we are," Hinata says. He looks like a cat, fluffed up and snarling but still smaller than anything that could do damage.

"Fine. Then  _I'm_ going home. You do whatever," he says and turns on his heel. Hinata stays still behind him. Ten paces away and Kageyama considers if that was his best move. Twenty and he wishes he could turn around. Thirty and Hinata tugs on his shirt. Silent like a freak. "What."

"I know you won't turn me into a boyfriend-cicle."

He faces Hinata, unclenches and reclenches his fist. "How do you know that?" Hinata starts to protest, Kageyama continues - "I could turn you into an ice statue and we'd have to get someone to heal you and who knows if it could be healed." He's talking to his shoes which are stiff with frost curling around them. He takes a deep breath. HInata takes a step forward. _  
_

"Okay but, you haven't? I mean, the closest you've got is the one time you spat an icicle at me and I dodged it. There's a big difference between chilly and dead, Kageyama." Kageyama takes a sharp breath in, releases his hands.

"Fine."

Hinata blinks. "Wait, really?" he asks, eyes wide.

Kageyama's brows draw together. "You want me to change my mind?"

"So we can make out?" Hinata fires back at him.

"No." Probably, now, with all of that out of the way - an icicle to the forehead, an ultimatum and a new term invented he could manage making out. But he's ruffled. And he wants to take a bath. Tell his mom he made Hinata bleed. Not exert effort in keeping their tongues separate. He starts walking again, Hinata grabs onto his hand but he ploughs on. Just like all the other times Hinata slides along the ice he creates. Hinata groans. 

"You know this is the worst trick? All your other ones suck but this is the actual worst. Like, look at me, lord of moving stuff. I bet that's why you never looked twice at Yachi, she'd just be all cool - don't you dare - and hover away and you'd be totally stuck!"

Kageyama grunts. Even with minimal friction and Hinata's weight he has to exert some effort to keep them moving. Hinata releases his hand. Lands on his ass. Kageyama, well, life hates Kageyama. All he wanted was to go home and talk to his mom about his day. 

Hinata crouches down by his head. Kageyama glares at the inside of his eyelids. "Dude..." Kageyama's hand whips out to the top of Hinata's head like lightning, grips it tight. "Ow, ow, ow! Fuck off, you're okay so I didn't do anything!"

Kageyama isn't so sure. "Help me up already," he grumbles and Hinata grumbles in turn even as he braces himself to pull Kageyama up.

"Are you sure-" is all Hinata manages before Kageyama's knee gives in and he lands ass first on the ice. The ice is a problem. He breathes deep, the ice patch around them dissolves."

"Sure you do that  _now_." Kageyama shoots him a glare, prompting Hinata to zip under his shoulder and boost him up onto his feet - this time with more success. He braces himself on his good knee, focuses and creates a brace for his injured one.

They lurch to Kageyama's house in near silence, the only conversation silenced by Kageyama interrupting Hinata's "but"s with "no"s.

They stop at Kageyama's gate.

"Will you be-"

"Fine."

"Right," Hinata says, fidgets with the edge of his shirt, Kageyama unhooks the latch to the gate and Hinata moves in to press his lips to Kageyama's. They separate frosty but not blue, Kageyama can deal with that. "Don't forget to ice your knee!" Hinata gets out before sprinting away from Kageyama's flurry of hail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's something you'd like to see please [hit me up](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask) or if you're just wanting to talk about haikyuu nerds then i'm totally keen for that as well!


	8. Kagehina - childhood friends au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon, au where Kageyama and Hinata grew up as childhood friends.

"No."

"C’mon-"

“ _No_ ”

"But if-"

"Fuck off."

"Wow, rude."

Tobio glares at Shouyou. Because he has issues. Shouyou would say that his mom never loved him enough as a kid but his mom is very nearly nicer than Shouyou’s own mom and always has been so that can’t be it. And she feeds them cookies a lot so he isn’t starved or anything either.

"I’m not giving you a piggyback."

Tobio is just a jerk.

"I gave them to you all the time when I could!" Shouyou points out and Tobio’s freaky fast hand shoots out to squeeze his head. "Come on, just till your house! That’s not even that far," he says while trying to wriggle out of Tobio’s death grip of irritation - who even does that?

Tobio releases him and tucks his hand back into his pocket, which sucks because Shouyou was fully wanting to hold it until Tobio gives in to his completely reasonable request.

Now Tobio isn’t even replying, which is just plain rude. “Why don’t you want to? I’m not heavy or anything, think of it as training!”

Tobio trudges down the street a couple of paces ahead of Shouyou and actually replies, but quietly so Hinata had to replay what he said again to translate the mumble into words. “We’re not eight any more.”

Shouyou frowns at the visible side of Tobio’s jaw. “Wow, really? Here I was thinking we just had grade school. What does that have to do with it? I mean, apart from you actually being tall enough to give me one now. It’s just a little piggyback ride!”

Tobio goes “tch” and Shouyou gives him a punch to his shoulder that isn’t even really a punch, more like a tap with his fist. A shoulder bump? A fist to shoulder bump? A foulder bump?

"High school students don’t give each other piggyback rides."

Shouyou switches to a half jog as Tobio increases his pace just enough to make his longer strides annoying. Which makes Tobio jog as well. Asshole. “So what? What do you care what high school students do?”

"I don’t care."

"Liar! If you didn’t care then you’d give me a piggyback ride." Because he so would.

Tobio shoots him a full on glare and starts running with his feet slamming into the pavement. In the race to Tobio’s house, Shouyou wins three times out of five but today is one of the two he doesn’t. Up until they turned twelve, they tallied up their wins, losses and the handful of draws but keeping track seemed pointless once they hit a thousand wins each with fifty seven draws. This was win two thousand two hundred and five for Tobio.

Shouyou droops down against the fence post outside Tobio’s house but Tobio remains standing so he looks even more stupidly tall. “You’re giving me a piggyback next time,” Shouyou says and Tobio completely ignores him, instead staring fixedly at his face. His gaze jerks lower for an instant so short that Shouyou thinks he didn’t at all and then extends his hand.

"We can watch the tapes of Aoba Johsai’s last match," he says and hauls Hinata back to his feet.

"What if I don’t want to with a guy who won’t even give his best friend a piggyback ride?" Kageyama shoots him a look as he releases Shouyou’s hand.

"You’re my best friend?"

"Duh."

"Then shut up."


	9. Yakulev - meeting in the ER waiting room

Five minutes the guy across the room has stared at Yaku. Creepy doesn’t cover his look. And because his wrist is completely out of action, he doesn’t have the option to distract himself with his phone. Because he did try that before and it resulted in frustration restraining himself from throwing it across the phone after his thumb couldn’t reach the ‘l’ to finish his message. Nothing about the guy seems overly sick or injured. He’s tall though, with ridiculously long limbs like his life ambition is to become a tree. Yaku sinks down further into his chair making the plastic creak.

The nurse behind the desk calls a name and the woman in the seat next to him rises and shuffles her coughing daughter off into the examination room. Long limbs picks up his bag and drops into the vacated seat before Yaku can say anything to deter him. Like say he’s got a contagious disease rather than a probably fractured wrist.

"Hi," the guy says. Yaku pretends he doesn’t know _exactly_ who he’s talking to, focuses instead on the visible swelling of his wrist in its sling.

Long-Limbs McIrritating leans forward so his forearms are flat on his thighs and links his hands. His head is now at the same height as Yaku’s. Long-limbs Mc _Very_ irritating.

"What are you in here for?"

With his eyes fixed on him like that Yaku can’t keep up his façade of ignorance. Particularly not in the face of such a stupid question. He has a sling on. “I injured my wrist,” he replies and continues scowling at his limb.

The guy makes a sympathetic noise, the kind people make when they hear that a co-worker had to take the bus because their car wouldn’t start that morning. “How did it happen?”

"Sport." Maybe he can turn it into a game, see how few words he can say before it’s finally time to get x-rays and a verdict about the state of his bones.

"Oh yeah? I always wanted to play a sport but my parents kept moving so I couldn’t join any of the school teams. What do you play, soccer or something?"

"Volleyball." He has the urge to poke his wrist. He keeps his finger where it is because that would hurt but the urge is still there.

His new self-appointed best friend whistles, “Wow, you’re pretty short for a volleyball player, aren’t you? Isn’t it a tall person sport?”

Yaku fumes. He’d knock this guy down a peg but the painkillers he took before he made the trip haven’t done anything but take the edge off. And having all the medical supplies in the world as close as they can get wouldn’t really justify hurting a stranger.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit a sore point or anything. I’m Lev, Haiba Lev," he says and holds out a hand. Presumably to shake with.

Yaku looks at it suspiciously, says “Yaku Morisuke,” then grasps it as well as he can with his left hand, his right is fully occupied with its fracture.

Lev looks at it surprised for a moment then realises the reason for using the wrong hand. “Sh-shoot, sorry,” he lets go and settles back down into his chair, leaning back this time and taking up an impossible amount of room. “So, what high school do you play for?”

"Pardon?" Yaku asks, eyes narrowed.

Lev hesitates, “Oh, do you play for a private team or something? I didn’t know they had those for volleyball,” he says and laughs.

"I play for my _college_ team,” he scowls at Lev’s surprise and finishes with “I’m a third year.”

Lev’s mouth makes an ‘o’ and Yaku looks away before he Lev finds something else to say. His patience might have lasted if his wrist wasn’t hurt but it is and he’s all out.

The nurse behind the desk calls out his name, he says a hasty goodbye to Lev on reflex and escapes, accidentally jostles his shoulder on the doorway in his retreat but at least it was his left. Forty minutes, a set of x-rays and a cast later, he’s heading back through the waiting room. A hand catches him by the elbow. Lev, of course. He holds a marker.

"I had fun talking so we definitely need to do that more, figured I’d give you my number," he says with a grin and scrawls digits directly on Yaku’s cast before it can really sink in what’s happening. Lev pops the cap back on the marker, waves goodbye and exits to the main hospital. Yaku stands in shock.

He stares down at the red numbers. Four weeks of people asking him whose number is on his cast drag by and he finally punches it into his phone, hits call, when he can actually reach the ‘l’ key.


	10. Daisuga - amnesia + cyberpunk au

The first thing he hears through a fog of lethargy makes no sense.

"He’s dead," says a clipped voice that doesn’t seem like it expresses irritation much, too smooth and well modulated.

"Well, if you want to get all technical about it but-" a different, younger voice says. All he can see is darkness but that could be because his eyes are shut, nothing changes when he tries to open them.

"But nothing. You told me he has no pulse, his brain function is bottoming out and seventy five percent of his body is artificial." The young voice tries to interject but the first one continues over it. "And _thirty_ percent of the artificial materials aren’t taking.”

"Twenty eight! Those are really good stats, Suga-san. Really good."

The first voice, presumably belonging to the name Suga-san, says “then, tell me, when is he waking up?” with no trace of anything apart from politeness. Somehow it still comes off as chilly.

"Well, that’s…" the other voice says.

"Please, don’t pretend for my benefit," Suga-san says so he can barely hear the words and then solid footsteps echo out of the room followed by another lighter set fading after them.

He tries to draw attention to himself but not a single muscle moves even though he tries for what seems like hours. Eventually his conciousness fades out.

The next time he returns to what may or may not be reality, he hears the voice that isn’t Suga-san yell, “You can’t do that! If you move him he actually will die, don’t you want to talk to him again?”

"Do you really believe that will happen? Six months, Hinata, six months of everything declining and you are waiting until he crosses the line into brain death based on seeing one patient, once in your first year, wake up from an accident like this."

He can’t breathe but that doesn’t feel unusual given that he can’t be sure he has lungs to start with.

"Suga-"

"Are you sure it wasn’t in a movie?" Suga-san bites out.

"Ouch," his voice only reaches to his lips, there’s no way they could hear that but seven different hells of equipment beeps begin and under it something clatters and the not-Suga-san voice calls out for assistance.

Twenty minutes later, pillows surround him to keep him upright, a tube worms its way down his throat and feels rubbery on his teeth while he gets used to speaking almost silently as a computer delivers his words in a harsh, automatic voice.

His vision distorts the world with a giant bulge in the middle of one eye and static lacing the his other. But he can see Suga-san and Hinata now. Suga-san sits with his hand on his which he can see but not feel, Hinata shuffles around the room checking half a dozen different monitors a second. Tears drip down Suga-san’s cheeks but he doesn’t seem to feel them any more than he feels Suga-san’s hand on his own.

"I’m sorry," he breathes into the tube when Suga-san finishes explaining about the accident and the state of his body, "but who am I?"

 _Now_ , he can feel Suga-San’s hand on his because Suga-san is trying to break his thumb off as he squeezes too hard. Hinata gets close enough to his face that the distortion and static don’t matter and he can get a clear impression of his features. He looks as worried as a person can be. “You are Sawamura Daichi,” Hinata says and adjusts one of the wires taped to his cranium, “is that what you meant?”

He tries to nod but when that doesn’t work he says “Yes,” and lets the computer deliver his reply. So he’s Daichi. The name sits right but still feels like it almost belongs to someone else.

Hinata chews his lip and receives a slap on the arm from Suga-san. Daichi laughs and the computer barks out the most horrible impression of it.

"Do I know you, Suga-san?" Hinata is a nurse, or bio-technician, or something that means it’s his job to work on Daichi, Suga-san hasn’t shown any hints of the same connection.

Suga-san nods - his tears have stopped. “Maybe you don’t remember just yet-” Hinata shuffles around to the other side of Daichi’s bed, avoiding making eye contact with Daichi or Suga-san “-but I’m your boyfriend.”

A moment passes as Daichi tries to reconcile that he doesn’t remember Suga-san at all but that he is his boyfriend. “I’m gay?” A meaningless point but he doesn’t _think_ he’s gay. Suga-san bursts into shoulder shaking, gut busting laughter, takes a breath to control himself, looks up at Daichi and starts to laugh all over again as more tears slip down his cheeks.

Hinata fidgets with his ID card, hanging around his neck. “Suga-san, this is hard to say but, he should really rest, if you want to wait in the hall or waiting room I can contact you when he’s okay for visitors?” Hinata says the last part while practically clinging to the room’s door but Suga-san nods politely and stands, leans forward and places a kiss on Daichi’s cheek though Daichi sees Hinata reach forward as if to stop him. Suga-san leaves without another word but he swipes his hand over his cheeks twice as he exits.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you were comfortable with that," Hinata says and Daichi shakes his head before remembering that he _can’t_ shake his head.

"It’s fine." Though he’s not sure if it is, he doesn’t know Suga-san. "How long were we together?"

Hinata mouths ‘were?’ before shaking his head, Daichi’s heart sinks. He didn’t even realise he said that. “You asked him out the day after you turned eighteen,” Hinata says and laughs. “He didn’t stop smiling for a week.”

Hang on, “so I know you, too?” he asks. Hinata looks surprised.

"Yeah, we went to the same school, I’m two years under you though, your case isn’t exactly above board so they let me be here anyway" he worries his lip again, "um, I asked Suga to leave because I wanted to check with you but you probably should sleep. Now you’re awake, the bioneural will bond pretty quick but if your mind gets strained too much everything could blow which would really suck since Suga has been here every day since it happened and-"

"Okay, okay. I’ll rest," Daichi says and honestly fighting to speak even loud enough for the computer to pick it up drains him so much that sounds like a pretty great idea.


	11. Sugoi: co-stars au

This was v. hard to decide. But I didn’t write oikawa for anything else this meme soooooooo sugoi it is (I will make this ship name catch on if it kills me)

——

"Kou-chan~" Oikawa says. Suga visibly flinches before he brings his completely unimpressed and a little intimidating smile up to face Oikawa.

"Yes, Tooru-kun?" Suga says and leaves _don’t call me that_ hanging silent behind his words, like Oikawa will ever stop.

"What are you doing after work?" he asks, they have four more hours of shooting left so after work feels like a pipe dream at this point but making small talk is just what you do when you get a break.

"Sleep is my general plan at this instant," Suga says and flips the page in his script even though he definitely memorised it as soon as he got it.

"Wrong," Oikawa says drawing out the word until Suga looks up, unimpressed again, probably because he guesses where Oikawa is going with this. "You should have said ‘you’."

"Should I now?" Suga says and pops the top off his pen to scribble something beside a line. "If you know what I should say and how I should say it," he swipes a circle around a word, "you should take over my part," and smiles. Oikawa might as well be one of Suga’s thousands of fans when he turns that smile on him. He would squeal and ask for his autograph but he pulled that gimmick when they first met which he regrets. Now he actually knows Suga, he would almost mean it. Suga is one of the few people who impresses him on a regular basis.

Oikawa moves up off his chair and drops down onto the floor in front of Suga with his legs crossed. Suga tucks his script away. “This is a familiar sight,” he says and leans forward, Oikawa meets him in a kiss.

"How about we tell the tabloids? We’re so pretty it will make international news in an instant." Suga hums under his breath, sneaks another kiss in.

"I like my private life private, Oikawa," he settles back in his chair and Oikawa gives up on convincing him to do anything, Suga could give a mule a lesson or two in stubbornness.

"All your private lives? How many do you think the papers would have room for if I got the word out?" Suga fishes out his script once again like that can hold his attention when Oikawa wants it for himself.

"They wouldn’t get around to it, too much time spent on the shock that I have time for more people when I have the most high maintenance boyfriend anyone has ever seen." Oikawa rests his head on Suga’s knee and smiles up at him - Suga puts down the script again. "What?"

"Kou-chan," he draws out, Suga twitches in response, "that’s the first time you’ve called me your boyfriend, I’m touched!"

Suga drops his annoyance, and looks honestly surprised, “I’m sure I’ve called you that before.”

Oikawa shakes his head, and laces his fingers together over Suga’s knee and rests his head back down on them. “Never ever. Kou-chan has kept all his nice words to himself. I bet you didn’t forget to mention it to your other boyfriends.”

Suga reaches down and tugs on Oikawa’s earlobe. Sometimes he’s a freak. “My other boyfriends ask me out on dates and communicate. Perhaps if you gave a new thing like that a try?”

Dinner and a movie, a walk in the park, a beach trip? Oikawa hums in a drawn out note, they aren’t that kind of couple. Suga probes into Oikawa’s interests and hobbies sometimes but withdraws unsatisfied when he realises that he already knows is all there is. He’s a simple guy really. Hajime laughs hysterically in the back of his mind. “Why would I, when we have so much fun like this?”

Someone on a loud speaker calls outside for everyone who’s needed in the next scene to get their ass in place. “Tanaka, you were banned from that!” Suga calls out to the door even though no one will hear.

"You should take over, Suga-chan. No one would mind your voice," he says with a laugh and Suga whaps him over the head as he stands to go film the scene.

"Take me out on a date and I can put off sleeping tonight," he calls around the corner and Oikawa sticks his tongue out after him.


	12. AsaNoya - "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [this meme](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/post/109538429789/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) if anyone else wants to [drop me a prompt](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask) please do!

"Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” Nishinoya halts in the doorway, and Asahi freezes as well. He can imagine what Nishinoya must think upon seeing the scene. 

He shuts down his urge to say it’s not what it looks like, as well as his urge to apologise. Nishinoya never says he doesn’t like Asahi voicing those thoughts but he knows that’s what the reassurances that follow mean. He shouldn’t apologise in the first place. So he’s going to try not to, though he thinks his hands might be shaking from his nerves.

"Who’s this?" Nishinoya asks and pads over to where Asahi perches, crouched, beside a playpen and bends down to get a closer look at the black rabbit within it.

The bunny whuffs her nose in Nishinoya’s direction and Asahi’s heart twinges - she scampers behind her basket every time Asahi moves. But he tells himself it’s just that Nishinoya moves more quietly than anyone. So many times he’s come home after Asahi and he hasn’t noticed he’s back until Nishinoya says something or touches him. “She’s Midnight, the local shelter…” he trails off. Nishinoya’s looking at her with an unreadable expression. 

The local shelter had an adopt a pet day. And one of the employees saw him looking at the cats and dogs, asked him if he was interested. It startled him enough that someone would actually approach him that he’d said that his and Nishinoya’s apartment only allows small pets and she’d taken him aside to an enclosure with half a dozen rabbits. One conversation about rabbit care later and he walked away with the playpen, some toys, her basket, a bag of food, a list of greens he should test her on and Midnight herself, in a carry cage with an order for a hutch to pick up tomorrow.

"She’s toilet trained?" Asahi offers when Nishinoya doesn’t say anything further.

Asahi worries his lip as he watches Nishinoya’s face until he breaks into a slow grin with eyes wide in awe. “ _Seriously_?”

Asahi’s lips pull into a less convinced smile. “They train all the ones at the shelter to make it easier to find homes for them.”

"She’s so cool."

"So," he pauses, looks between Nishinoya and Midnight, "you like her?"

"Duh!"


	13. IwaOiSuga - "This isn’t exactly what I had in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [this meme](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/post/109538429789/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) if anyone else wants to [drop me a prompt](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask) please do!

"This isn’t exactly what I had in mind," Hajime says with his mouth pressed into a grim line. 

Nothing in his life is what he had in mind. He was going to get a nice apartment _away_  from Oikawa. Away from student apartments with mould and leaky taps that Oikawa said were ‘convenient, Iwa-chan. You can live anywhere and I have a two minute commute so can study harder and make you proud!’ like Oikawa wouldn’t study hard enough to get top marks no matter where they lived. He wanted to get away from their co-dependent relationship as well. He loves Oikawa - god help him - but worrying when Oikawa takes more than twenty minutes to reply to a text suggested that some space would probably do them both good.

But then in came Sugawara, with his kind smiles and way of getting under Oikawa’s skin that made Hajime fall in love with him as fast as Oikawa did. He’s never seen someone strip through Oikawa’s nonsense so fast and still like him afterwards. He can’t be sure, but he thinks it took Oikawa a long time to get a handle on Suga. To work out what makes him smile and what makes him dissolve into a laughing fit. And he still hasn’t entirely worked him out because he saw Oikawa turn red and stammer at something Suga said last week and no one can do that apart from Hajime.

He adds balance to them.

"Iwa-chan, don’t you like it?" Oikawa says, voice filled with concern and eyes twinkling because Oikawa doesn’t ever do concern, much less in regards to Hajime’s comfort zone.

Suga pipes up, like he wasn’t in on the idea from the start - he probably came up with it in the first place. He’s too like Oikawa for comfort. “It’s convenient and definitely big enough for the three of us. It’s even got a garden.”

The garden is how Hajime knows that Oikawa didn’t come up with this on his own. Of all the things Hajime’s shown an interest in over the years the only one Oikawa never collected into his vast reservoirs of knowledge on Hajime is his interest in gardening. Something about plants taking too long to do anything made him skim over Hajime picking up tips on soil and fertilizer. But Suga weaselled it out of Hajime with compliments on his basil plant and lemon grass that he keeps well tended in his and Oikawa’s kitchen.

"It’s too expensive." _Just_. It’s a thousand yen per week over what he said he could pay for rent. 

Oikawa shoots him the look Hajime expected. The one that’s slightly disappointed and filled with ‘you know what I’d do here and I’d do it better.’ “Don’t make excuses, Iwa-chan. You know it’s perfect for the three of us.”

"I don’t _want_  to live with you,” he says, his voice half strangled and filled with desperation.

It’s Suga’s turn to look dubious. “Are you sure? Because I remember you saying you’re going to miss-“

Hajime cuts him off. “That doesn’t mean I want to be around you two all the time.”

"But you won’t be, Iwa-chan. You’ve got your work and Suga and I have shifts at the hospital. We’d get sick of each other long before you did."

Hajime rubs the heels of his palms over his eyes, taking pleasure in the bright spots that appear because they somehow seem to make the headache building in his temples fade. They’re going to do this, aren’t they? The two of them are nightmares cut from the same cloth, he’s going to live with them forever and, god help him, he’s going to _enjoy it_.

"Fine." He looks around the empty room. Shoots the two grinning assholes a glare. "No girl group posters," he says to Oikawa. "No guro posters," he says to Suga.

"Except in the bedroom." 

He needs at least five drinks if he’s going to contemplate that assertion from Suga.  


"Whatever. When can we sign the lease?"


End file.
